


Burnout

by ShameInYou



Series: The Staley-Hoon Family [2]
Category: Alice in Chains, Blind Melon
Genre: Drama, Family, Fluff, Kids, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShameInYou/pseuds/ShameInYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spinoff from "Down In A Hole." Shannon experiences a case of "parental burnout." "Parental burnout can be related to feeling a lack of control in the job, being under appreciated, or not being rewarded"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnout

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin off from "Down In A Hole."
> 
> It contains the same characters from that story. Layne, Shannon, their daughter Laina, and their twin boys Shayne and Zaine.

The sun was shining bright that day in LaFayette, Indiana. The birds were chirping and there was hardly a cloud in the sky. Shannon bit his lip and arched his back as his husband, Layne, lay on top of him, the covers over their naked bodies. He grinded his hips into his, sucking on the flesh of his husband's neck.

"C'mon Layne, don't leave a hickey, you know the kids'll notice." Shannon breathed as he and Layne moved against each other.

"I don't care...you're so sexy right now, I don't care..." Layne breathed as he sucked harder.

Shannon arched his back and moaned lightly. They had to take advantage of this rare moment. All of the children were at school, there was nothing to do that day. They actually had time to spend together, and boy did they need it. They hadn't been intimate in months. Shannon could feel the need all for this all over his body. He was horny and he was suppressed.

"Fuck me Layne, Fuck me baby." Shannon whispered to his husband.

Rarely did he get the chance to talk to him like this. They were alone, they could speak as nasty as they wanted and as dirty as they wanted. Shannon was hot, and Shannon was ready.

Layne lifted his head, his pink curls framed his face as he looked down at his husband and stopped grinding.

"Okay, but do we even have any lube? I don't think we do." He said softly, leaning down and kissed Shannon's lips.

Shannon sat up and so did Layne, the covers falling off of him. Shannon looked around the room. He spotted a pink baby lotion bottle across the room on the Vanity.

"Use that lotion over there. I don't care, I need you in me. Now." Shannon said desperately.

He ran his fingers through his short locks as he watched his husband get up and go over to their vanity and grab the bottle off of it. Shannon was already on all fours, turned around and waiting for his husband when Layne returned.

"Damn Shannon..." Layne chuckled as he got on the bed. He popped open the cap and poured some of the lotion on his fingers.

"Not sure how this is gonna work out...I hope this doesn't burn my cock." Layne muttered.

"Shut the fuck up Layne and do it. Talk dirty to me." Shannon said breathlessly as he arched his ass out.

He moaned lightly as he felt Layne's finger enter him, preparing him. He pushed back on it desperately.

"Oh fuck, hurry up Layne!" Shannon moaned.

"Soon babe, be patient. You're the horniest house wife I've ever seen." Layne smirked.

Shannon chuckled as he moved back on Layne's fingers.

"I'm so fucking horny, I've been home for so long, while you were on tour...I touched myself everyday and now you're back home and we can fuck...if you'd hurry up." Shannon laid out his dirty fantasy to his husband.

Layne smirked and shook his head. He added another finger and after a few minutes, he was finished preparing Shannon. He smelled his finger, curious to how it would smell with the lotion. He quickly put some in his hand and coated his cock, wincing but sighing in relief when it didn't burn.

"We need to get more lube babe..." Layne muttered as he lifted up, coming up behind Shannon.

He held onto Shannon's hips as he guided his cock along his husband's crevice. He bit his lip as he pushed in, moaning lightly.

"Oh god! Give it to me baby...fuck me..." Shannon moaned as he put his hands on top of their bedframe, his head hanging down as Layne began to shove forward inside of his ass.

It was slightly painful but Shannon was so horny that his lust masked the pain. He moved back against Layne, enjoying their quality alone time.

Layne was fairly silent as Shannon moaned loudly, yelling obscenities out at his husband. Layne smiled and closed his eyes as he fucked him in their bed.

They were so into what they were doing that when the phone began to ring, the two men were startled.

"Whoo!" Shannon exclaimed, flinching, but still moved against Layne.

"What the fuck?" Layne muttered as his thrusts slowed inside of Shannon's ass.

"Don't fucking stop Layne, keep fucking me. Focus. I'm your undersexed housewife baby. I need you!" Shannon moaned.

Layne bit his lip and nodded, as if Shannon could see him. He couldn't concentrate until the phone stopped ringing. A few minutes after the phone had stopped ringing, he was back on track.

He could see images of his husband in his brain as he fucked him, images of Shannon doing things around the house, in his tight tank top, his body full of tattoos, taking care of Layne. That turned Layne on.

Layne started moaning lightly as he fucked his husband. Shannon started playing with himself.

"Yes baby, that's what I like to hear. Fuck yes!" Shannon laughed lightly, throwing his head back.

He had one hand still on the bedframe and his other arm was reached down as he played with his cock. He bit his lip and thumbed his tip as his husband penetrated him.

Layne was getting there. He was imagining Shannon cradling him, feeding him grapes, taking care of him. He was gonna get there, he was almost---

RING RING RING!

"Fucking what the fucking fuck! Who the fuck is that calling at 9 in the fucking morning!?" Layne spat angrily.

Shannon pouted as he felt Layne pull out of him and he dropped his dick.

"Layne baby no, don't worry about it...baby no!" Shannon pouted.

Layne picked up the phone, still sitting there on his knees, Shannon was still on all fours. He had his head down in the pillows, his hands on his head as he sighed frustratedly.

"Hello?" Layne said a little irritable into the phone.

Shannon listened to the conversation.

"Yes this is his father. Okay. What? He did what!? God Zaine...yeah. Yeah I'll be there to pick him up in a few minutes. Okay. Alright. Thanks." Layne sighed and hang up the phone.

By now, Shannon had sat up, facing Layne. Once he heard his son's name, he frowned, looking at Layne.

"What is it Layne? Was that the fucking school?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah..."

"What happened now?" Shannon sighed, putting his hand to his forehead.

He already knew it was about his 7 year old, Zaine.

"Zaine got in a fight, again." Layne sighed.

"Fuck. Why can't he just get along with people?" Shannon sighed.

Layne frowned.

"Why can't those little fucking brats just leave my sweet boy the hell alone?"

Shannon was angry, not only that his son had gotten in trouble again, but because he was still so horny and he looked over at Layne to see that his cock was flaccid. Flaccid like a torn tire.

"Layne, can we at least finish before we go?" Shannon asked looking at him.

Layne sighed.

"Let me see if I can get it up again Shan." Layne said softly.

He frowned as he reached down and started playing with himself. He bit his lip as he stared into space, and then looked at Shannon.

After a few minutes, Shannon sighed and crossed his arms.

"Shannon. Fuck. I can't. I lost it. I'm sorry. Maybe another time. I'm sorry baby." Layne said softly, pouting at his husband.

Shannon felt like he would cry. They were older now and it was hard to keep it up like they were when they were younger. They used to be wild. He looked down at the bed, feeling a lump in his throat.

He felt Layne's hand lift his chin up.

"Hey babe. I love you so much. We'll try again later." Layne said softly, leaning in and kissing Shannon softly.

Shannon got up to take a shower first. He cried in the shower. He was so sexually frustrated. He needed his husband and he felt like the walls were caving in. There was always something going on whether it be work, the kids, family, friends. He and Layne hardly had time to have sex. Sure they did oral on each other, but Shannon wanted to feel close to his husband. He wanted to be inside of him and he wanted Layne inside of him. They had gotten so close today. They were so close, and the fucking school just had to fucking call. He was gonna take the fucking phones off the hook next time!

* * *

Shannon pulled the SUV into the elementary school parking lot. Layne sat in the front seat, staring out the window.

"You coming in?" Shannon asked as he was about to get out of the car.

Layne frowned.

"No Shannon, you stay here. I'll go in." Layne frowned.

"No Layne, I'll go in!" Shannon frowned.

Layne was irritated. "Shannon, you'll just go in there and fucking agree with anything that dickwad principal says. I'm telling you, Zaine doesn't just fight for no reason. Those children pick on him. And I'm getting fucking sick of this. My baby is supposed to feel safe at school, he shouldn't feel like he needs to fight! I'm going in and I'm gonna fix this!"

"You'll make it worse!" Shannon frowned at Layne.

Layne smacked his lips and got out of the car, slamming the door. Shannon sat there and crossed his arms and frowned, watching as Layne disappeared into the school.

He gritted his teeth as he thought about it. Layne was too fucking easy on the kids. That's why the kids were so spoiled. Zaine would feel like he was justified in fighting and he would do it again. Shannon felt like Zaine needed to learn his lesson. Kids today had it too fucking easy. His father used to beat his ass when he used to get in trouble at school when he was Zaine's age.

Shannon turned the car on after a while because it started getting hot. He tapped the wheel and turned on some music, trying to pass the time.

About an hour later, Shannon saw Layne coming towards the car, a frown on his face. He was carrying Zaine in his arms, Zaine's book bag around his back.

Shannon followed Layne with his eyes through the rear view mirror as Layne came around and opened the back door, setting Zaine down. Zaine crawled over in the back seat that was behind the front seats and sat on Shannon's side, sniffling and rubbing his eye. Layne put Zaine's bookbag further in the back and climbed in, sitting beside his son.

"Well, how'd it go?" Shannon asked as Layne shut the door.

Zaine slid closer to Layne and buried his face into his shirt and sobbed lightly. Layne wrapped his arms around his boy and kissed the top of his head, rubbing his head.

"I set them straight." Layne frowned.

Shannon started driving back home.

"Well what happened? What did they say?" Shannon asked.

"I walked in there, and they had him in the principal's office. I gave that principal a piece of my mind. I told him I didn't like how they had him sitting in there scared and crying like that! He started running his mouth saying how Zaine did this, Zaine did that. I shut him up quick and I got Zaine to tell him that that boy had it coming, because he kept picking on him. He wanted to suspend our sweetie for a fucking week. Suspend a 7 year old for a fucking week from school. What kind of shit is that. And the other fucking brat was only gonna get 2 days in school suspension. They tried to make it out like Zaine's a bad child. Zaine's not a bad child. It's those other fucking brats who are bad." Layne frowned, kissing Zaine's head.

"Well how long is he suspended for?" Shannon asked.

"I got it down to 2 days." Layne frowned. "He shouldn't even be suspended at all. That other brat should be suspended!"

Shannon sighed. Okay. Maybe Layne had a point. He wanted to hear it from the horse's mouth.

"Zaine honey, are you alright baby?" Shannon asked softly, glancing in the rear view mirror.

Zaine nodded against Layne's chest.

"Daddy Shannon can't hear you baby, speak up." Layne giggled, stroking Zaine's hair.

Zaine smiled a little against Layne. "Yes." He said softly.

"Is that true honey? Is that true that boy was picking on you? And that's why you fought him?" Shannon asked.

"Yes." Zaine said quietly.

"What did he say to you?" Layne asked softly, looking down into Zaine's blue eyes.

He was a spitting image of Shannon.

"He was making fun of my name." Zaine said softly.

"He said my name is ugly. He said I'm ugly. Am I ugly daddy?" Zaine said softly looking up at Layne.

Shannon gripped the steering wheel tight. He fucking hated other peoples children. They needed to raise their fucking children right. Raise them to be kind and nice and not little fucking spoiled conceited brats.

"No you're not ugly Zaine. You're the most handsome boy I've ever seen." Layne smiled, tapping Zaine's nose.

"That's right Zaine, you and Shayne are the cutest boys and we love you guys. Those children are the ugly ones, not you!" Shannon spoke up from the front seat.

"Shannon!" Layne chuckled.

"What? They are. That little brat has some nerve calling my son ugly."

Zaine cried. "Am I grounded? I didn't know how else to shut him up daddy. He wouldn't leave me alone."

Shannon looked in the rearview mirror at Layne who had a sad look on his face.

Shannon sighed.

"No baby. No you aren't grounded. But next time, you need to tell your teacher if someone's bothering you. And if they don't do anything about it, you tell us and we will." Shannon said.

He was mad at first but now his heart melted for his son.

"I don't like my name daddy." Zaine said to Layne.

"What?" Layne said looking down at his son.

"I hate my name. Lots of kids don't like me because I have a weird name." He cried.

Shannon could feel his heart breaking when he heard the word "hate" come out of his little boy's mouth. He also felt hurt when the child said he hated his name. Zaine was their little surprise. They had no idea Layne was having twins when he was pregnant. Shannon had chosen Zaine's name. He loved Zaine's name, it was a name like no other.

"Those kids are stupid honey. How can you not like someone because of their name? Your name doesn't define you. You are an awesome little dude. You have the highest level pokemon of anybody I ever know." Layne cooed to his son, kissing his head.

Zaine smiled and held onto Layne tighter.

Shannon smiled to himself on the way home as he heard Layne talking to their son and the two of them laughing together.

* * *

When they got home, Layne and Zaine went straight upstairs. Shannon furrowed his brow as he stood there and watched them. It was as if the two were in their own little world. He put the keys on the keyhook and went upstairs, walking over to the twin's room, standing near the door. He could hear his son sobbing. He glanced in the room to see Layne kneeled down in front of Zaine's bed, removing the boy's shoes. He sat on the bed beside Zaine and pulled him into a hug. Shannon turned back around, against the wall, listening in on their conversation.

"Honey what's wrong? Tell daddy what's bothering you..." Layne said sadly.

Zaine wiped his eyes and looked up at his father.

"I don't want to be named Zaine anymore." He said looking up at Layne.

Layne furrowed his brows at the little boy. He put his hair behind his ear.

"Why sweetie? That's your name. It's beautiful." Layne said softly.

"I hate it. I don't like it. I'm tired of getting picked on." Zaine sobbed lightly.

"But sweetie, your name, your name is so special. Your daddy Shannon gave you that name. Your so special. Who cares what those kids think? Their just stupid. You've got a name that starts with a Z. How many people do you know have a name that begins with a Z?" Layne cooed, kissing Zaine's temple.

"No one. I'm the only one. I don't like being alone daddy. I have no friends. No one likes me. I hate my class." Zaine sobbed.

Shannon looked down at the ground, a sad look on his face. He had seen an MSNBC documentary on depressed kids. He was beginning to worry about his son. He didn't want his son doing anything to harm himself or something like the kids on that documentary. They were living in a cruel world, and children these days knew alot more about things then Shannon did when he was a kid.

"You have your brother sweetie." Layne said sadly.

He had no idea that Zaine didn't have any friends in his class. It broke his heart. His son was a good, sweet little boy. How could those nasty brats not like him?

"Yeah but I don't see him, only at recess or lunch." Zaine sobbed.

Layne frowned. Zaine's school really frustrated him. What kind of a school would break up twins like that? They had put Shayne in a different class than Zaine. The two children had been in every class up until this school year. Layne never really thought it would affect the children like this.

Layne hugged his son.

"C'mon baby, take a nap and you'll feel better." Layne said standing up.

Shannon had walked off by now. He had a lump in his throat. He went down to the kitchen and started to clean up a bit.

Layne meanwhile fluffed Zaine's pillow. Zaine took his jacket off and Layne took it, throwing it over a chair that was in their room. He reached over Zaine and grabbed his favorite stuffed animal, a tanned brown moose and handed it to him.

Zaine smiled up at Layne and hugged it. Layne leaned down and kissed Zaine's forehead.

"Daddy, I don't wanna be called Zaine anymore. Can I be called Alex?" Zaine asked.

Layne looked down at him, stroking his forehead. He sighed.

"Honey...we really like your name Zaine though..." Layne said softly.

"I wanna be called Alex now." Zaine pouted.

"Well...I'll talk to daddy Shannon about it." Layne said softly.

The mention of Shannon's name instantly made Zaine start to cry.

"Oh no. He'll never let me do that!" Zaine cried.

Layne's heart was breaking.

"He will baby. He will. I'll talk to him. Is that what you really want? You wanna be called Alex?" Layne asked softly.

Zaine sniffled and nodded slowly at his father.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do." Layne smiled down at him, kissing him on his forehead.

Zaine smiled at Layne and hugged his moose, closing his eyes and getting ready for a nap.

Layne sighed and walked out of the room. He walked over to the stairs, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.

He would do anything to make his son happy. He wanted his son to be a happy, carefree child and not have to worry about this stupid bullshit. He stormed down the stairs.

He went into the kitchen to where Shannon was. Shannon looked over at Layne.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked noticing the pissed off look on Layne's face.

"I'm going back down to that school." Layne said angrily.

"For what?" Shannon asked, frowning.

"I'm gonna curse them out or something until they put Zaine back in class with Shayne." Layne frowned.

"Layne, it's the middle of the school year. Why bother now?" Shannon frowned.

"He's fucking upset Shannon. He's so fucking upset. I hate seeing him like that. He says no one likes him and he doesn't have any friends. Why didn't we fucking not notice this before? Their gonna put him back in class with Shayne or..or..."

"Or what?" Shannon said irritated. "Don't fucking go down there and do anything fucking stupid Layne. Where else is he gonna go to school at if you go down there running your mouth and piss a bunch of people off?"

"I don't fucking know, we'll homeschool him! I don't know Shannon, but I'm going!" Layne frowned.

He was about to walk out but he remembered. He came over to Shannon.

"Hey. Zaine told me he doesn't wanna go by his first name anymore. He wants us to start calling him Alex." Layne said, looking at Shannon.

Shannon looked at Layne.

"No way. Zaine's his name." Shannon frowned.

"C'mon babe. He wants to be called Alex. I think we need to respect what he wants." Layne pouted.

"You let the fucking kids do whatever they fucking want! I'm not calling him Alex. I named him Zaine and that's what I'm calling him!" Shannon snapped.

Layne backed up, hands held up.

"Fine, fine. Whatever." Layne frowned and turned around.

Shannon winced when he heard the door slam. He and Layne were always getting snippy with each other lately. Shannon sighed and frowned. He hoped Layne didn't go to that school and cause a fucking mess. He sighed as he continued cleaning up.

* * *

Shannon had just got off the phone with his partner that helped run his recording studio when he heard small footsteps coming down the stairs.

He looked back to see Zaine. Zaine's hair was disheveled and he had his gameboy in his hands. He came over and sat on the couch beside Shannon.

"Hey Zaine." Shannon smiled softly at his son.

Zaine turned on the gameboy and started playing his pokemon game. He didn't look at Shannon.

"Dad I go by Alex now." He said firmly.

Shannon raised a brow.

"Excuse me little boy? First of all don't talk to me like that. Secondly, your name's Zaine. That's your name and that's what I'm gonna call you." Shannon frowned.

"Nope. It's Alex now." Zaine replied nonchalantly as he played his game.

"Do you want to get that gameboy taken away?" Shannon warned.

He couldn't believe how the little boy was speaking to him. Telling him what was what. Shannon was the parent, he told the boy what was what, not the other way around.

"Daddy you aren't called by your first name. So why do I have to be?" Zaine stated.

Shannon scoffed. Not only was the kid mouthy, but he was very observant.

"Well that's different little boy, that's, do you think you're an adult or what?" Shannon frowned.

Zaine was cruising for a bruising as he was about to open his mouth again but suddenly the door opened and they looked over. Shayne ran through the door and Layne walked in, a big smile on his face.

Shayne dropped his book bag and ran over to his twin brother and hugged him and then he looked at Shannon.

"Hey daddy!" He smiled.

Shannon smiled down at him but then looked up at Layne.

"Layne. What the fuck are you doing? Why did you take him out of school?" Shannon frowned.

Layne furrowed his brows slightly but still smiled.

"Well Zaine, I mean, Alex is not in school, so I figured why keep them split up? I got Shayne out early too." Layne smiled.

Shayne and Zaine hovered over Zaine's gameboy as Zaine played it.

"I'm gonna be called Alex now." He said to his brother.

Shayne smiled and nodded at his brother.

"Yes Layne but Shayne's not suspended. Zaine is. What the hell kind of sense does that make? He's missing some of his classes. Now he's gonna be behind when he goes back tommorrow!" Shannon said irritatedly.

"Oh Shannon calm down, haven't you ever gotten taken out of school early for no reason before?" Layne smirked.

Shannon was fuming.

"Hey boys, since we're all here, why don't we go do something fun? Do you guys wanna go to the Fun Zone?" Layne said, bending slightly, looking at his twins, his hands on his knees.

The two twins screamed excitedly, jumping up and giving each other high fives.

"Yes daddy!" They screamed at the same time.

"Let's go!" Layne smiled.

They ran up to Layne and hugged his legs and he chuckled as he looked down at his boys.

"No! No Fun Zone! What the hell Layne? Zaine has homework he needs to get started on, and Shayne needs to go ahead and do his too. And the house needs tidying up. Their room's a mess! They need to clean their room!" Shannon yelled.

The twins were now getting confused. They looked from Shannon to Layne. One dad was saying yes but the other was saying no.

"Shannon, just forget about all this right now, let's go out with the boys. Since when do us boys ever get to go out alone? C'mon Shannon." Layne pouted.

Shannon's face was red. A vein could be seen on his forehead.

"No Layne! Boys! Get your asses upstairs and clean your fucking room! You can't have fun until you get your work done!"

Layne frowned as he walked over to Shannon.

"Boys stay right where you are!" Layne yelled at them.

They looked at each other with pouts on their faces and shrugged. Were they or weren't they going to Fun Zone? They ran up to their room so Zaine could put his shoes back on and then came back downstairs.

Layne grabbed Shannon's wrist and they walked into the kitchen. As soon as they got in there, the two started arguing.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Layne? Why do you always fucking do this!?" Shannon spat.

"Do what? What the fuck am I doing Shannon? I just want us to go out as a family and have some fun!" Layne pouted.

"The fucking house is a mess! They have homework to do! What are you teaching them? Huh? It's okay to fucking forget about your responsibilities and just go have fun!?" Shannon spat.

"Oh get over yourself Shannon! It's not like we do this everyday! You act like you've never done anything like this before. Chill out, let the kids have fun!" Layne spat.

"Your making me look like a fucking evil goblin in those children's eyes. You always let them do what they want and I always scold them! I'm getting tired of being the one to discipline them Layne! You let those kids walk all over you!" Shannon spat.

"At least I don't fucking nag them all the time. At least I let them have fun! Shannon you're so fucking uptight all the time! That's why the kids don't ever come to you for anything!" Layne spat at Shannon.

Shannon got silent. He frowned at Layne, his eyes felt like they were tearing up. The truth hurt.

"You say yes to every fucking thing they ask!" Shannon frowned, holding back tears.

"Well I'm not gonna sit here and fucking argue with you all day about this shit. I'm taking my boys to Fun Zone and if you don't wanna go then don't fucking go then. I thought this could be some quality time that me and you can spend with the boys but oh fucking well. You wanna act like this, then so be it!" Layne spat, turning his back on Shannon.

"So that's it? That's it. I'm left here to fucking clean up the house...as always!" Shannon yelled at Layne as he made his way out of the kitchen.

Layne turned around before he walked out.

"The mess isn't going anywhere. Time with my boys is priceless. Oh and by the way, you can thank me later for getting Alex moved back into class with Shayne."

"His name's Zaine!" Shannon called as tears poured down his face.

He felt so stressed out. He sniffled and wiped his eyes. He heard laughing and he heard the front door close. He walked out into the living room and looked out the blinds as he saw Layne walking to the SUV and loading the boys up and then driving off. Leaving him there.

Shannon turned around and looked around the house. He heard faint music and furrowed his brows, looking around and then he realized that Zaine's gameboy was still on, laying on the couch. He walked over and picked it up and looked at it, smiling to himself. He finished out the battle for his son, winning and getting one of his little pokemons a level up before he saved the game and turned it off, putting it on the coffee table.

Shannon walked around the house, grabbing everyone's clothes. It was a job washing clothes and Layne wanted to fucking go out and party with the children at Fun Zone while everyone's clothes were piled up.

Shannon mumbled to himself as he had everyone's baskets lined up in the laundry room.

"What do you want Layne, do you want to go to Fun Zone or would you rather have clean underwear?" Shannon frowned to himself as he shoved Layne's clothes into the washer.

He was tired of doing all the work around here. He felt like the kids and now, even Layne, were taking advantage of him, taking him for granted.

It took him almost 4 hours to do everyone's laundry and sort and fold and put everything back. He plopped down on the couch when he was done to rest. He flipped on the tv and watched the news idly.

* * *

Layne and the boys were still gone when it was around time for Laina, their 14 year old daughter. Shannon would have to drive their 2nd car, his restored Ford Galaxie. He grabbed the keys and got in the car and started it. It had a loud engine. He backed out and went to go pick his daughter up from the middle school.

* * *

He listened to music and tapped on the wheel of the car as he waited in the parking lot of her school. He looked over to see Laina walking around, looking lost and confused. He turned the music down, and beeped the horn, rolling his window down and sticking his head out.

"Laina honey! Over here!" He said beeping the horn again.

He smiled and his smile faded as she neared the car, a look of pure hatred on her face.

She had frost blonde hair which she straightened, with pink highlights. Her and Layne had dyed their hair pink at the same time on the same day. She was wearing all black. That's all she wore anymore was black.

She frowned as she slumped down in the seat.

"Oh my god dad, why did you drive this thing here? This is sooo embarrassing. Please just go! Go!" She complained.

Shannon sighed as he drove out of the school parking lot. Laina had changed so much. She used to love Shannon. She used to be nice to him. Now all Shannon got from her was lip. She was always rebelling against him.

She was so sweet to Layne. She loved Layne. Shannon was jealous in a way. Shannon was the one who carried Laina for 8 months. Why was she so close to Layne? Shouldn't she be close to Shannon?

Shannon turned on some music on the radio. He turned on a Mother Love Bone song and Laina started complaining again, putting her hand over her face.

"Oh my god dad! This is so embarrassing. I don't wanna listen to this! Where's daddy Layne? Usually he picks me up! Why are we riding in this...this thing!?" She exclaimed.

Shannon was biting his tongue. He pressed the button on the radio. He didn't answer her question about Layne.

"Just listen to what you want then." He frowned as he drove silently.

She fumbled with the radio, frowning.

Shannon sighed as she turned it up, a pop punk song blaring out the speakers. Fefe Dobson "Truth Anthem." She started singing it from the top of her lungs. Shannon was getting a headache.

The radio switched to an even more annoying song. Shannon couldn't wait until they got back home. He couldn't take anymore of this.

Laina was singing Katy Rose "I Like" from the top of her lungs.

Shannon glanced over and then back at the road.

Shannon couldn't help but talk shit.

"Turn this down some." He said, moving the volume down a bit.

"Dad! Oh my god!" Laina exclaimed.

"This is just the latest craze right now, all these punk poppy girls. They all sing about the same thing. They are all packaged and processed. It doesn't mean anything." Shannon blurted, looking over at Laina.

He had been trying for years to get his daughter into serious music.

She frowned at Shannon and hit the off button on the radio and crossed her arms and frowned.

"You are so not cool dad. God." She frowned, looking out the window.

The rest of the car ride was silent.

* * *

When they pulled up in the yard, the SUV was back in the driveway. Layne and the boys were back. Shannon turned around and was about to talk to Laina.

He said her name but she bolted out of the car faster than the speed of light, running into the house. Shannon sighed as he stared at the wheel of the Galaxie. He got out of the car slowly and went into the house.

He walked into a mess. Layne was standing in the middle of the living room as Laina cried hysterically, grasping onto Layne for dear life. Shannon's stomach turned to knots. He had never seen his daughter crying like this before.

"Babe...what's wrong? Laina what's wrong?" Shannon said worriedly, rushing over to them.

Layne held his hand out.

"Shannon, back off right now. C'mon Laina let's go talk about it." Layne said softly, kissing her head. She held onto Layne as they made their way up the stairs.

Shannon looked at the boys.

"You two gonna do your homework or what?" He asked.

"Daddy Layne says we can watch cartoons and do it later." Shayne said to Shannon.

Shannon frowned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah okay. Fine. Do what you want. Everyone just do what the fuck they want!" Shannon yelled, turning his back and walking away from the twins.

He made his way upstairs. He wanted to know what was bothering his daughter. He snuck over to her bedroom door. It was cracked slightly. He sat on the floor in front of the door and bit his lip, trying to listen.

He could hear everything they were saying.

"And he dumped me daddy. He fucking dumped me." Laina cried.

Shannon bit his lip. Tell her to stop cursing Layne. He thought.

"Laina...I'm so sorry. What a fucking jerk. He's a jerk. I'm sorry you have to feel this way. I wish I could just make it all go away."

"Daddy, he dumped me because he thinks its weird that I have two dads. It hurts so much..." Laina sobbed.

Layne's heart broke as he watched his daughter cry over some little punk ass bigot.

"Well that's his fucking problem now is it? He pushed a great person away because of his fucked up views. Fuck that asshole Laina. You don't fucking need him. I think you shouldn't even shed a fucking tear. Do you think he's fucking crying right now? Nope. He's got another thing coming if he plans to view the world in black and white like that. You don't need to be around someone like that anyway." Layne said, holding his daughter.

She cried into his shirt.

Meanwhile in the hall, Shannon had his hand over his mouth. He was shocked. His 14 year old daughter, she apparently had a boyfriend? Why the fuck didn't Shannon know about this?

She's too fucking young to date! Shannon thought to himself.

He felt angry. He felt angry at Layne. This was all Layne's fault. He let her date this disgusting sounding boy and now her heart was broken. Boys that age didn't give a damn about girls. They only wanted one thing.

"It's hard though daddy. It's hard to just get over it." Laina cried.

"Why is that? He's just a dumb asshole. Fucking breaking up with you because you got two dads. I can't believe there are still people like that in the world..."

"Because dad..." Laina said softly.

Shannon leaned closer to the door. He couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Me and him. We sort of, had sex." She admitted to Layne.

Layne gasped. "Laina Nel! You didn't!" Layne said sadly.

"I did. I'm sorry." Laina cried. "I feel so...used. So, violated. I wish I hadn't done it now."

Shannon sat in the hall, eyes wide, lip quivering. He felt angry, he felt sad, hell, he felt overwhelmed!

He could feel his eyes pool with tears. Things were falling apart everywhere. His family were doing whatever the fuck they wanted, with no guidance, no structure. They were overlooking everything Shannon tried to do or tried to say. They were hiding things from him. Shannon felt like he was taken for granted.

He couldn't hear anymore of this. He jumped up and ran into he and Layne's bedroom and sat on the bed, sobbing to himself as he kept his hands over his face.

It was like his family didn't need him anymore. They could make their own decisions. Shannon was too uptight. Shannon wasn't fun. Layne had said it himself, that's why the kids didn't come to Shannon for anything.

And when he thought about it, they didn't. They always went to Layne. Sweet, sweet Layne. Layne always gave the kids what they wanted. Shannon felt guilty for being jealous of Layne.

The two had been through alot together. Layne had been addicted to heroine and had left Shannon when Shannon was pregnant with Laina. He had been absent from Laina's life for the first 6 years.

Shannon knew that Layne deserved all of this special treatment from the kids but Shannon wanted it to. Why did Shannon always have to be the bad parent? Why were the kids rebelling against him?

He was so confused and tired as he sat there. He was tired. He was tired of telling everyone to help him with the housework, tired of telling everyone to pick up after themselves. Tired of being the one who always had to get the kids ready in the morning and make their breakfast while Layne slept the morning away.

Shannon paced around the bedroom. He felt extremely guilty but at the same time, he needed a vacation. He needed alone time. He needed to get away. He finally said fuck it. He patted his pockets.

He had all he needed in his pockets. He rushed out of the room, past Laina's room, past the twin's room, and rushed down the stairs. He was seeing in tunnel vision. He walked past the living room where the twins were sitting on the couch playing video games and watching tv and not doing their homework.

He grabbed his keys, rushed out the door, and got in his Galaxie and drove off, without anyone even noticing.

Meanwhile, Layne and Laina finished up their conversation.

"We'll get you checked out at the OBGYN just in case. And we'll get you birth control baby." Layne assured his daughter.

She sniffled. "Don't tell daddy Shannon yet. Please."

"Honey. Now you know I'm gonna have to tell him. This is big. You're so young Laina. I really wish you would have waited. But I know you teenagers are gonna do what you want to do, regardless of what us parents say. You know Shannon's heart is gonna be broken when I tell him." Layne said sadly.

Laina sniffled and covered her face.

"I know daddy. I know. I feel so horrible."

"It's gonna be alright dear. Everything's gonna be okay." Layne assured her.

* * *

Layne walked around the house, brows furrowed. He looked in he and Shannon's bedroom. He walked into their bathroom and looked around.

"Shannon?" Layne called.

He had looked all over the house but Shannon was no where to be found. He had looked all around the yard, no Shannon. Shannon wasn't upstairs either.

He walked out in the hall and to the end and pulled the cord down from the ceiling, pulling the wooden stairs down that led to the attic. He climbed up them, and looked around.

"Shannon? Are you in here?" Layne called looking around.

It was dusty up there. He coughed lightly. He furrowed his brows and climbed back down, pushing the stairs back up and closed.

He stood there, utterly befuddled. It was around dinner time and the kids were getting rowdy. Shannon usually had dinner cooked by now and was serving it. The kids were hungry and they were whining for Shannon.

He walked back in the bedroom and looked out of their bedroom window. He could see the driveway. It was then he realized that the Galaxie wasn't in the driveway.

He sat on the edge of the bed and picked the phone up and dialed Shannon's cell phone number.

It started ringing and suddenly Layne heard the ringtone and vibration. He looked over on the vanity and saw Shannon's phone ringing and vibrating. Layne furrowed his brows as he hung the phone up.

His heart rate picked up. Why would Shannon go out without his phone? Shannon never went out by himself without his cell phone.

Layne snatched Shannon's cell phone and opened it up, looking through his contacts and text messages and emails.

The same old shit was up there. Nothing out of the ordinary. Layne looked at Shannon's background picture on his phone. It was of he and the kids.

Layne smiled to himself. He put the phone down. He tried not to worry too much.

Shannon usually let them know when he was going out. This wasn't like Shannon. Maybe something important happened at the studio and Shannon had to step out right quick. Maybe he would be back shortly.

Layne walked back downstairs and sat on the couch with the kids.

* * *

"Daddy. Where's daddy Shannon? We're hungry!" Laina whined.

"I'm hungry daddy!" Shayne whined.

"Me too!" Zaine said sadly.

Layne sighed and looked over at the children. He didn't want them to worry. He was worried as shit about Shannon but he didn't want the babies to worry.

"Shannon stepped out for a few minutes. I thought he might be back by now. Let's just order a pizza for now okay? Daddy will be back soon." Layne remained calm.

"Can we get sausage!?" Zaine exclaimed.

"No I want pepperoni!" Laina exclaimed.

"Me too! Pepperoni!" Shayne agreed with Laina.

"Two against one, you lose!" Laina teased Zaine.

Zaine put his face in his hands and started sobbing.

"Zaine, er, Alex baby we'll get both. One sausage and one pepperoni, it's okay sweetie." Layne laughed lightly at his son.

Layne walked in the kitchen away from the kids and he sighed loudly. He gripped his hair and looked into space. He was worried sick. Where the fuck was Shannon. He didn't do things like this. This wasn't like Shannon.

Layne had to keep it cool. He had to order the pizza for the kids so they wouldn't realize something wasn't right. Layne found the number on the fridge and dialed it, ordering the pizzas.

Once that was finished, he hung the phone up. He kept his hand on the phone. He hesitated, and then picked it up.

He first dialed Chris and Brad. It rang and rang and rang.

"Hello?" He heard a tired voice answer.

He could hear a baby crying in the background.

"Brad? It's Layne." Layne replied softly.

"Layne? Oh hi Layne! Is everything okay?" Brad asked.

Layne could hear Chris's voice in the background.

"Who's that calling so late?"

"It's Layne babe. Layne?" Brad asked.

"Is Shannon over there?" Layne cut straight to the point.

"Shannon? No. He's not over here. Is everything okay?" Brad asked.

"Yeah. Yeah everything's fine. It's just, Shannon's been gone a while. It's not like him you know..." Layne muttered.

"Did you call his cell phone honey?" Brad asked.

"Yeah, he didn't take it with him. Do you have any idea where he could be?" Layne asked.

"Did you try calling the studio? Maybe he went there." Brad suggested.

"No, I never thought of that. I'm gonna try it right now. Hey if Shannon shows up there, you'll call me right?" Layne asked.

"Yeah babe. Did you and Shannon have a fight or something?" Brad asked a little worried.

"Well. I'm not sure. He might be mad at me. We did argue a little earlier today." Layne said sadly.

"Honey don't worry, he's probably at his studio." Brad assured Layne.

"Yeah. Thanks. Tell Chris I said sorry for calling so late." Layne muttered.

"Sure thing. Bye."

Layne hung up the phone. He sighed. He picked the phone back up, dialing the number to Shannon's recording studio.

He dialed through the automated voicemail and got straight to the main office. It rang and rang and rang. Layne tapped his foot as it kept ringing.

He felt a relief wash over him when Rodney, Shannon's partner to the studio, answered the phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Rodney? It's Layne."

"Oh hey man. Hey what's up?" Rodney asked.

"Is Shannon over there?" Layne asked.

"Oh, no he's not man. Sorry. It's just me over here." He replied.

"Oh. Okay..." Layne muttered.

"Is everything okay man?" Rodney asked.

"yeah, yeah everything's fine. If he shows up there, tell him to call me okay?" Layne replied.

"Yeah okay." Rodney said.

Layne hung up the phone.

He sighed. He was terrified at this point. He was thinking of calling Shannon's mother. If he did this, then the kids would know something wasn't right.

Shannon's mother would totally freak in front of them. He didn't wanna cause his children any anxiety, but at the same time, he was scared.

Was Shannon hurt? What if something bad happened to him? What if?

"Daddy! Someone's knocking on the door!" Laina exclaimed.

Layne shook his head and composed himself before he walked out into the living room. He opened the door and the pizza boy was there. Layne got his wallet and handed the boy a 100 dollar bill. He was so shaken up about Shannon he didn't care.

"You want your change mister?" The boy asked.

"No, keep it." Layne said slamming the door in his face.

Laina and the boys skipped with delight as Layne took the pizzas to the kitchen.

"Everyone go sit at the table! Get our sodas!" Layne smiled at the children.

He started fixing everyone's plates. He gave Laina and Shayne their pepperonis and he and Zaine had sausage. They all sat around the table.

"We need to put a plate in Daddy Shannon's spot. He might come in at any minute and he likes his table to be set." Shayne replied, getting up from the table.

Layne watched as the little boy climbed on the step stool and made his way in the cabinet, pulling a plate out and climbing down. He set it on Shannon's place on the table and smiled at Layne.

Layne ate his pizza silently as the children joked around and giggled. He stared at Shannon's empty seat across the table. He could feel his heart breaking. Shannon never missed dinner.

He always let Layne know when he was gonna be late or something. Something wasn't right.

He was brought out of his daydream by Zaine throwing a piece of sausage at Laina. Laina frowned and threw it back at him, hitting him in the face. He started to throw another piece.

"Stop playing with your food and eat it!" Layne spat.

The children got silent and looked at Layne. Layne was frowning at Zaine.

They had never heard daddy Layne speak like this. He never scolded any of them.

Zaine sat there and looked down at his plate. He started sobbing lightly. Laina and Shayne stared down at their plates awkwardly and ate silently.

"Zaine baby...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell...just don't play with your food sweetie...please..." Layne said sadly.

Zaine continued to sob as he ate his pizza. The phone suddenly rang and Layne nearly knocked his chair over to get to it.

"Shannon!?" He said desperately into the phone.

"Layne? No it's Rodney." Rodney replied.

"Did Shannon call you? Is Shannon there!?" Layne exclaimed.

"No man...no but I just thought of something. Did you try to call Shannon's cell phone?"

Layne slapped his forehead.

"Yeah. I'll try that. Thanks." He said quickly, hanging up the phone.

He stood there, his back turned to the kids. He was gonna lose it. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Daddy?" Laina asked as Layne rushed out of the kitchen.

She furrowed her brows. She was starting to catch the bad vibes now. The twins were still oblivious.

Shayne picked a sausage off of Zaine's pizza and ate it. Zaine sniffled and smiled at him and picked a pepperoni off of Shayne's pizza and ate it.

Laina got up and slowly walked into the living room. Her heart rate picked up when she heard Layne sobbing.

"Daddy? Daddy what's wrong?" Laina said worriedly, walking over to the steps where Layne was sitting.

She stood there looking at him sadly.

"Go back in the kitchen!" Layne sobbed, his head in his lap.

"Daddy what's going on?" Laina asked.

"Nothing, go back in the kitchen with your brothers!" Layne snapped, sniffling.

Laina stood there, her bottom lip quivering. Hot tears poured down her face. Layne had never talked to her like that. Not her. She was supposed to be his angel.

She got ready to turn around and go back in the kitchen.

"Laina!" Layne called getting up.

She stopped and looked back at him.

"Don't go in there crying in front of those boys. I'm sorry sweetie. I'm sorry." Layne sniffled, hugging his daughter.

She wiped her eyes. "Daddy what's going on? Where's daddy Shannon?" She asked, voice cracking.

Layne knew his daughter wasn't stupid.

"I don't want you to worry your pretty little head off. But I think daddy Shannon's mad with me right now." Layne smiled a little at her, trying to assure her.

"Is he gonna come back?" Laina said sadly.

"Yeah." Layne lied to her. He wasn't sure what the hell was going on with Shannon really. "Go on, go on back in the kitchen with the boys. Compose yourself!" He smiled at her.

Laina looked at Layne unsure. She slowly turned around, looking back at him once more before going back into the kitchen.

As soon as she was out of site, Layne held his chest and started crying again. Shannon was breaking his heart here. How could he do something like this? How could he leave and not tell anyone? They were husbands for Christs sake! They were supposed to tell each other everything and work things out. Layne had no clue what Shannon was doing or where he was.

How could he leave without telling Layne, leave him and his beautiful children?

Layne got his cry out and composed himself and went back in the kitchen. Laina was cleaning up by now. she put the extra slices of pizza in one box and put the box in the fridge.

The twins were starting to ask questions.

"Daddy didn't come to dinner. Why didn't daddy come to dinner?" Zaine asked innocently, pouting.

"He's running a little late honey. He's gonna be home before you know it." Layne tried to assure the child.

Layne helped Laina tidy up the kitchen and the family migrated to the living room.

Layne sat on the couch with the children as they started watching tv.

"Daddy? Where's daddy Shannon? He's supposed to sing us a song tonight. He said he would sing us to sleep." Shayne said looking at Layne.

Layne looked at Laina and then down at the boys.

"Sweetie. Daddy's gonna be here soon. I just know it. Don't worry okay." Layne lied to the little boy.

His heart hurt so bad. He was gonna cry again. Laina started talking to the boys to keep them distracted from asking Layne questions.

Layne got up and looked out the window and into the darkness.

* * *

It was almost midnight. The Late Show was coming on the TV. The kids had all fallen asleep on each other on the couch.

Layne felt sick. He fucking hated this feeling. He fucking hated not knowing where Shannon was. Shannon had children for god's sake. Layne didn't know what to do. Maybe he should call the police and report his husband missing. Maybe he should just call Shannon's mother.

Tears poured down Layne's face as he walked back in the kitchen and stared at the phone. Fuck it. He didn't care anymore. He was gonna bring Shannon's mom into this. If there was one person that could find Shannon, it was Shannon's mom.

Layne reached out to pick the phone up and he was startled when it began ringing. He grabbed it.

"Hello?" He shakily said into the phone.

"Layne...Layne!"

Layne's heart nearly stopped beating for a second.

"Shannon! Shanny what's wrong! Where are you!?" Layne exclaimed desperately into the phone.

"I need you to come pick me up...Layne please." Shannon cried into the phone.

"Of course, where are you baby!?" Layne exclaimed.

"I'm on Highway 65, at the BP, going South, the first exit. My tire's busted and I don't have a spare. Please come get me Layne. I'm so sorry..." Shannon cried.

"I'll be there! Just sit tight! I'll be there!" Layne exclaimed.

"I love you." Shannon said into the phone.

"I fucking love you too!" Layne exclaimed.

They hung up the phone. Layne wasn't even thinking straight. He just wanted to get Shannon home. Without any fucking distractions. He had forgot that they had a spare tire for the Galaxie in the garage. He called a towing company and told them where the Galaxie was and arranged everything.

Layne then ran into the living room, a huge smile on his face. He shook the kids.

"C'mon guys, get up, put your shoes on, put your coats on, daddy needs us!" Layne exclaimed.

The boys stirred and whined. Laina sat up and yawned and stretched.

"Where's daddy?" She yawned.

"His car broke down, we gotta go rescue him!" Layne said excitedly.

Laina helped the boys get their shoes and coats and she slipped on some Uggs and put on her jacket and before they knew it they were piled in the SUV on the way to pick Shannon up.

* * *

Layne pulled into the convenient store around the same time as the two truck. Layne pulled up in the parking lot and parked real fast, the car jerking as he came to a stop and put it in park. He turned it off and ran out the car, before the kids. He ran across the parking lot.

"Shannon!" He called.

Shannon met him halfway and they embraced. Layne wrapped his arms around Shannon, pressing his lips to his temple, pressing his nose into the side of Shannon's face.

"I'm so sorry Layne. I'm sorry." Shannon started crying.

"You had me worried fucking sick Shannon. What the hell were you doing out here? Why the hell did you fucking leave without telling anyone? The children were starting to worry. Shannon what drove you to do this? I fucking love you with my fucking soul. I can't understand why you would do this." Layne cried as he looked into Shannon's eyes.

Shannon was about to open his mouth to speak but the children came running over to them.

"Daddy!" Laina almost screamed, wrapping her arms around Shannon.

"Daddy I'm glad you're okay!" She smiled, hugging him tight.

Shannon wrapped his arms around Laina and kissed her hair. The twins wrapped their arms around Laina and Shannon's legs. Shannon smiled and reached down and patted their heads.

"I'm sorry you guys. I'm sorry." Shannon said softly as they all embraced.

Layne walked over to the tow truck driver and paid him and made sure he knew their address. After that was set, he looked over to see that everyone had went back to the SUV. Everyone was ready to go home. Layne walked over and peeked his head into the back.

"Any of you guys want anything from the store? A soda? A snack?" Layne asked.

"I'll take a water. The boys don't need anything this late at night." Shannon replied.

"I want a soda daddy." Laina smiled.

"You don't need a soda this late at night." Shannon replied.

"Fine...a water for me too." Laina smiled.

"Alright. I"ll be right back." Layne smiled.

He walked into the store and got 3 waters. He just happened to walk by the drug/hygiene section of the store. He stopped in his tracks and backed up. He saw they had small tubes of personal lubricant. He looked around and grabbed one. He went to the register and paid for his stuff. He slipped the lube into his pocket and went back out to the SUV to his family.

His heart was warm when he heard giggling. He peeked his head in.

"Where's the boys?" Layne asked.

"They are so tired. They're in the back asleep." Shannon smiled.

Layne handed them their drinks closed the door and then he got into the driver's side and they were on their way back home.

On the ride home, he would glance into the rearview mirror every now and then. He could make out the huge smile on Shannon's face as Laina slept against him. Layne felt fucking relieved. He was so glad Shannon was okay. He couldn't wait until they got to their bedroom so they could talk and kiss. He wanted to feel his husband's lips. These few hours had made him really appreciate having Shannon. It was hell not knowing where he was. It was hell sitting at that dinner table and looking at that empty chair.

"I love you Layne." Shannon said softly.

"Hmm?" Layne said as he drove. Soft music from the radio played as the kids all slept.

"I said I love you Layne." Shannon said a little louder.

"I love you too babe." Layne smiled.

* * *

The kids were asleep, they were in their rooms and all was right with the world again. Well, sort of.

Layne walked into their bedroom and shut the door behind them, locking it. He turned around and walked over to the bed. Shannon had immediately started crying, his hands to his face as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Baby...why did you fucking do that? Why did you fucking leave without telling me? And you left your phone. I was so fucking worried about you. I didn't know if something had happened. I was gonna call your mother but then you called. Baby. Please don't EVER do anything like this ever again. I have to know where you are at all times. You have children babe...you can't be disappearing like that." Layne said sadly.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again Layne. I'm a horrible person..." Shannon sobbed.

"No you're not. You're the most wonderful person I know. I'm so in love with you Shannon. Our family is so beautiful. Tell me what's going on with you. Talk to me. Where did you go today?" Layne said softly.

He leaned in and kissed Shannon's lips softly. He couldn't help it.

Shannon smiled a little when Layne pulled away.

"I just drove around town. I walked around the park. I just drove down the interstate. Drove down it and turned back around to come back home, and that's when my tire blew out. Thank god I was near that store. I drove down the exit thumping and making sparks probably. I was just. I was feeling so overwhelmed. With everything Layne." Shannon began.

"Overwhelmed?" Layne said sadly.

"Just. The thing with Zaine, hating his name. I love his name. Why can't he love it? I don't give a fuck what those fucking pissy ass children think of his name. I chose that name for him because it's different. How can we make him understand there's nothing wrong with being different and that those children are just ignorant?" Shannon sobbed.

"Oh baby..." Layne cooed, hugging his husband.

"And then, it seems like you're always making decisions without me. Without my input." Shannon said sadly as he stood up, beginning to remove his clothes.

Layne did the same.

"What do you mean Shannon?" Layne asked innocently.

The two men got under the covers of their bed, naked, and held each other.

"Like how you just decided to take Shayne out of school early without talking to me. Like you just decided to go curse the school out or whatever without me. Maybe I wanted to be a part of that. You didn't stick around to see. You just left. Or how you just decided to take the kids to Fun Zone without asking me what I thought about it. And when I told you, you still went against my word and took them. You're always doing that Layne, and it fucking hurts. It hurts being the bad parent. I always tell them no, and you always tell them yes. They love you more than me because you always tell them yes."

Hot tears poured down Shannon's face. Layne looked down at his husband.

"I'm sorry babe. I'm so fucking sorry. I'll do better. I'll talk to you before I do things. Fuck I'm sorry." Layne's eyes teared up.

He stroked Shannon's cheek and kissed him again. He blinked as his tears fell down his face.

"The kids love us equally. The boys kept asking about you while you were gone. I just kept telling them you were running late. They love you. Laina loves you too. Laina loves us equally."

"Why doesn't she talk to me then? She fucking tells you everything. I overheard you talking to her earlier today. Why wasn't I informed that she had a boyfriend? Why are there secrets in my family? I don't like having secrets. We're supposed to be a family. I wanna know what's going on with my baby girl. Why won't she talk to me?" Shannon sobbed.

Layne sighed and sniffled.

"I tell you everything she says anyway Shannon. But I understand. She just, it's like, you freak out too much babe. She's scared to come to you about anything because she knows you get mad real easy. You overheard the conversation...so you now that she's already, um, had sex?" Layne said.

"Yes. Why my daughter? She's so fucking young Layne. Why did she do this? After I had mom talk to her about that stuff. She goes out and does it anyway." Shannon cried.

Layne ran his hand through Shannon's hair.

"It's gonna be alright Shannon. I set her up an appointment for the OBGYN to get checked out, and she's going on birth control. It'll be alright." Layne cooed.

"But I don't want her to do it again. I just want her to go back to being my little girl. My little girl who wasn't embarrassed to be seen with me in my Galaxie."

Layne couldn't help but smile a little.

"I promise you she loves you. She's just going through those teenager moments, you know? She absolutely adores you Shannon." Layne smiled at his husband.

"And another thing, I feel like you guys are taking me for granted. Layne why don't you help me with the house work around here? Why don't you make the kids help? Why do I have to do everything around here?" Shannon sniffled.

Layne looked down at his husband.

"I'm so sorry Shannon. I'm sorry. I will. I'll do better. I'll make the kids do better. I didn't realize I was doing that...I'm sorry." Layne said, looking straight into his husband's eyes.

They stared at each other for a moment, before busting out laughing.

"Lookie what I got from the store." Layne smirked, reaching over and grabbing the lube he had bought.

Shannon bit his lip and sniffled.

"What do you think you're gonna do with that?" He asked softly.

"I think I'm gonna fuck the shit out of my desperate housewife." Layne said softly, grinding himself against Shannon.

"But the children are in the house." Shannon said softly, looking up at Layne as they grinded.

"The children are asleep, and you'll just have to bite the sheets or something." Layne smirked as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Shannon's adam's apple.

Shannon threw his head back and sighed, throwing his arms back over his head.

"You fucking saved me. I was broke down and you came to my rescue, like a man is supposed to do for his wife." Shannon said seductively.

He was starting to really get turned on as he thought about the phonecall, him calling Layne and begging for him to come get him. Layne rushing over there and saving him.

Layne giggled against Shannon's neck, moving to the side of his neck, sucking up and under his ear, running his hands up Shannon's arms and intertwining their fingers as he grinded Shannon. Shannon let out a soft, raspy moan.

Layne pulled away from Shannon's lips and sat up on his lap, running his hands down Shannon's chest and pinching his nipples with his fingers, tugging on them lightly. Shannon kept his arms over his head as he arched his back and moaned.

"C'mon Layne...enough with the teasing. I'm horny." Shannon whispered.

"What did you want me to do again?" Layne teased as he ran his hands up and down Shannon's chest.

"You need to fuck your horny wife! I cleaned your house, I fed your children and I washed your clothes, now you need to reward me for taking care of you. Fuck me hubby..." Shannon whispered.

Layne moved off of Shannon. He grabbed the lube. Shannon stayed on his back, lifting his legs. He held onto the backs of his knees, his legs in the air as he watched Layne coat his finger. Shannon arched his back a bit when he felt Layne stick a finger in him and move it around.

Shannon writhed a bit under Layne's touch. Layne pushed his finger in and out. He then pulled out, coating his first finger again and then middle finger and then stuck those inside of Shannon.

"MMM mommy's happy." Shannon moaned as he bucked his hips on Layne's fingers.

He was still holding his legs up.

"Are you ready for your husband to shove his big cock inside of you?" Layne finally talked dirty back to his husband.

Shannon bit his lip, looking at Layne and nodded.

"Fuck yes." Shannon said softly.

Layne pulled his fingers out, shoving them in his mouth as he looked at Shannon. He pulled them out slowly and then looked down and grabbed the lube so he could coat himself.

Shannon looked on eagerly as he watched Layne stroke his cock. Layne was finally ready. He came between Shannon's spread legs and positioned himself. Shannon dropped one hand and it was replaced by Layne's left and as he held Shannon's leg up. He looked straight into his husband's eyes as he guided his cock along Shannons' crevice.

Shannon's eyes fell closed and his mouth opened slightly as Layne pushed into him. Shannon's other hand fell and was replaced with Layne's right hand.

Layne began to slowly thrust into his husband. He held his legs as he began to fuck him.

"Layne...it feels so fucking good. I fucking need this so bad. Fuck me!" Shannon moaned lightly as he pushed against Layne.

"I love you babe...I love you..." Layne moaned as he slowly fucked Shannon.

Shannon's arms were thrown over his head again. He brought one down and put his finger in his mouth as he watched Layne fuck him.

"Play with yourself." Layne moaned lightly as he moved against Shannon.

"Not just yet. Fuck me harder." Shannon said softly.

Layne looked down at Shannon and bit his lip as he started moving faster against his lover.

Shannon's legs were moving back and forth with each thrust. Shannon arched his back and writhed underneath Layne.

"Fuck it's so good...don't stop..." Shannon moaned as he closed his eyes.

He finally snaked his hand down to his cock, building that peak up.

Layne's peak was building too. He closed his eyes in concentration. He started thinking about Shannon again. Shannon in a nice pink frilly apron, nothing on underneath, dusting things off as Layne sat there watching, jerking off. Shannon bent down to dust something that was low on the floor, his ass exposed.

"Fuckin' a Shanny..." Layne moaned lightly as he thrusted.

Shannon's eyes were closed and he was thinking of when Layne showed up at the store. Shannon was scared, with no cell phone and only a few bucks in his pocket. When Layne showed up, he was filled with joy. Layne showed up looking sexy and strong. He was his saviour.

Shannon arched his back and moaned as he came, his cum shooting all over Laynes chest as Layne fucked him.

Shannon had his hand over his face, the other one, fingers in his mouth as he laid there, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

Layne wasn't far behind as he concentrated on cumming. He could see himself fucking Shannon in that apron, over a big armchair. His naughty housewife.

"Shannon..." Layne moaned lightly as he jerked hard, his head down.

He quickly pulled out as he let go of one of Shannon's legs and he jerked himself the rest of the way off, milking his own cock as he shot his seed all over Shannon's lower stomach.

They had finally gotten to fuck. Shannon felt so fucking relieved. He felt so relaxed. Layne got up and walked into the bathroom, breathing hard, coming back out with a bunch of toilet paper. He breathed hard as he wiped up their mess from his body and Shannon's body. Shannon lay there staring at his husband.

When Layne was done, he threw the tissue on the floor and laid beside Shannon, staring at him.

"Satisfied naughty house wife?" Layne smirked, swallowing hard.

"MMM yes, big strong hubby." Shannon giggled lightly.

Layne leaned over and kissed his husband passionately. He was glad that they finally had the chance to talk and make love. All was right with the world again.

* * *

Shannon arrived home from a long day at the studio. Producing records could take a lot out of a person sometimes. He walked up on the porch and was about to unlock the door but the door swung open and Laina was looking at him.

"Hey daddy." She smiled.

"Hey Laina." Shannon smiled a little.

She stepped aside so Shannon could walk into the house. Ever since Layne and Shannon had had their little talk, things around the house seemed to get easier for Shannon. The children respected him more, Layne helped out more, the children helped out more. Zaine was in class with his brother now, so he stopped feeling sad about his name and he didn't correct Shannon anymore when he called him Zaine. His sweet Laina was acting normal again, speaking to him, respecting him, not being ashamed of him.

"We made you dinner daddy. Did you have a good day at work?" Laina smiled at Shannon as Shannon took his jacket off and slid his shoes off and put his keys up at the door.

"Yeah. Yeah it was pretty interesting." Shannon said softly.

He was sort of starving and he was curious as to what the family came up with for dinner. Laina took Shannon's hand and led him into the kitchen.

Once Shannon was led into the kitchen, Laina took him over to the table and pulled his chair out for him. Shannon smiled and sat down and pulled the chair closer to the table.

"What's going on here?" He smiled looking around.

Shayne set a plate on the table, and silverware. Zaine and Shayne set the rest of the table. Zaine then ran out of the kitchen, calling Layne.

Shannon looked back on the stove to see pots full of food. He wondered why they weren't eating yet. He was starving. Zaine and Layne came back in the kitchen, holding hands. Zaine dropped Layne's hand and stood over by his brother and sister.

Shannon looked over at the kids with furrowed brows as they stood there and when he looked back over the other way, Layne was kneeled down on the floor, looking up at Shannon.

Shannon furrowed a brow.

"Layne, kids, what's going on here?" Shannon furrowed his brows.

"Shannon. We love you so much." Layne started, looking up at his husband.

Shannon looked at the kids and then back at Layne, smiling. He put his hand to his chest. How flattering.

"You know, when we got married, we never had a wedding. So many things were going on, remember Shanny?" Layne smiled.

Shannon could feel all of his blood pool to the bottom of his feet. His eyes started watering. He was beginning to realize what this was now. He turned the chair around so he was facing Layne.

Layne smiled and looked up into Shannon's eyes.

"So why don't we have a real wedding? Why don't we just do it Shannon? The kids can be in it and everything. All of our friends and family can be there." Layne smiled up at his lover.

Shannon put his hand over his mouth as the tears poured down his face. This was so sweet.

Layne signaled for the kids to come closer. The kids stood around them. Shannon looked over at his children and smiled at all of them.

Laina handed Layne a small black box. Layne took the box and opened it.

"Richard Shannon Staley, will you marry me...again?" Layne asked Shannon.

Shannon had both hands on his mouth, tears pouring down his face as he looked at the gold band in the box. There was an intricate tribal design on it.

"Daddy please say yes!" Zaine begged.

"Yes...yes Layne. Yes kids. Yes!" Shannon cried.

He shakily held his hand out. Layne took the ring out of the box and set the box on the table. He gently pulled Shannon's wedding ring off and slid the engagement ring on, then slid Shannon's wedding ring back on. Layne kissed Shannon's hand and then stood up. Shannon stood up and looked at his new ring.

"Oh my god, I didn't expect this at all you guys. I'm shocked..." Shannon sobbed.

Layne grabbed Shannon and pulled him to him, pressing a kiss on his lips.

"The kids picked out the ring." Layne smiled softly.

Shannon looked over at the kids.

"You mean, you all planned this...together?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah babe. We love you so much." Layne smiled softly.

Shannon signaled for the kids to come over and the whole family had a group hug.

"I love you guys so much too. You don't know how happy I am right now. This is so great. We're finally getting a wedding Layne." Shannon sniffled.

The kids started grabbing plates by now and fixing dinner. Layne hugged his husband. He leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"And we get a honeymoon too. Anywhere you wanna go babe."

Layne looked back into Shannon's face. Shannon smiled and bit his lip.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I can't fucking wait until the honeymoon. We never got one..." Shannon said softly.

Layne leaned in and kissed him softly. As he pulled away, Shannon spoke.

"I know exactly where I wanna go..." He whispered.

"Oh yeah, where wifey?" Layne whispered.

"I wanna go somewhere in the Caribbean. Somewhere where the water's clear crystal blue and the sand's white and the palm trees are blowing in the breeze. I wanna lay on the beach with you." Shannon whispered.

"We better talk about this later babe." Layne whispered, kissing his husband again.

The children had the table set now. Layne and Shannon took their places at the table and everyone started to eat.

"MMM this is really good. Did you all make this together?" Shannon asked as he ate his dinner.

"Yes, we all had a hand in making this. Just for you Shannon." Layne smirked down at his husband.

Shannon smiled and looked at his new engagement ring as he ate dinner.

He looked around at his family. He loved them, they were everything to him. His life was perfect. He couldn't wait until he and Layne went on that honeymoon. He needed to get away with Layne.

He would never let himself get to the point where he burned out again. His family was too precious to him for drama.

He stared down the table at his wonderful husband and smiled.


End file.
